Conserving Water
by finchel-for-president
Summary: She knows this is insane, but this is Finn Hudson. The one with the glorious half-smile, the charm, and those smoldering amber eyes. She's going to take what she wants and help the environment while she's at it. Smutty


**AN; First post, hope you enjoy and don't forget to review!**

**DISCLAIMER; I do not own Glee**

Okay, so she may have come to Kurt's a little earlier than she should've. If she were to be truthful she came earlier just to see the gorgeous man Finn Hudson. His glorious half-smile, his dimples, and those damn amber eyes that bore into you.

Of course, she sounds a little peculiar, but I mean you'd understand if you saw this man. She piddles around a while and makes her way upstairs, but then hears the sound of water running in the distance. Her heart beats as fast as a mockingbirds wings, Finn Hudson is in the shower and she's in walking distance of him.

She curses herself as her mind produces naughty thoughts. She imagines him running the rag down his sculpted muscles and defined chest as his wet hair sticks to his forehead. She knows this is insane, but she has a chance and she's going to take it. She carefully makes her way into the bathroom, make little to no noise.  
Then a distant look graces her face, he's singing, nothing she ever listens to, but he's singing and he's amazing. Without thinking she joins in, when she realizes what she's done she clamps her hands over her mouth. Damn.

Her heart nearly stops when his head pops out, clearly a little surprised.  
His eyes bulge and he manages to get out "uhm.. Rachel how'd you get in here?" She looks so at loss at what to say.

She manages to stutter out, "I-I was looking for Kurt, b-but I guess he isn't here." She does this while feasting her eyes on his exposed chest that came to view, as he dropped the curtain a little.

She notices his eyes are focused on something other than her face. She looks down at her small but modest chest. I mean granted, she did wear a low cut top today. She takes note of the way Finn's eyes darken. She feels a stirring in her lower stomach. A delicious feeling of warmth strikes through her as she rakes her eyes over his chest again. It's very quiet, no sound but the water running and both of their heavy breathing. She knows it sounds like she's some kind of Floozy, but Finn Hudson is a few feet from her, naked, so it's safe to say she isn't going anywhere.

She breaks the silence, "Do you mind if I hop in the shower with you? I mean it's earth day today, and I really want to do my part, we can you know.. Conserve water?" Trying to sound innocent, but her voice breathy and deep. His voice elevates in pitch as he replies, "Sure, just hop in when you're ready." He closes the curtain as she begins to undress. She completes the task, and with pride she slides into the shower with him, and begins to wash her hair, thinking it's a little silly to be trying to start a conversation when they're in this position so she decides to remain quiet.

However, she did notice the way he admired her body before he focused again, and returned to washing himself. With her back ti him, she grabs his body wash, taking it and squirting it into the rag, she glides it over her body. Dragging it over her breasts and down her stomach, to the apex of her thighs.

She sighs blissfully as she continues her washing, she bends over to reach her feet when something pokes her behind, it's hard yet soft. She smirks And boldly rubs her ass against it. She hears his low groan, so she does it again, with a little more pressure. His hands grasp her hips firmly, letting out a low moan as she continued the torture. She was really enjoying herself until he turned her around briskly.

Before she knew it his lips collided with hers, his tongue tracing her lips just begging for entry. She obliged pleasantly, their tongues meeting in a haste, fighting for dominance. He breaks the kiss and she attempts to whine at the loss of touch.  
But, a different sound emanates from her as Finn trails kisses down her jaw making his way to her neck, nibbling at her pulse point. She gasps as he takes a hardened nipple in his mouth and begins to suck hard, tweaking the other one heartily. She's so ready for him, so ready. She feels her wetness drip out of her as he continues his slow Torture. He trails butterfly kisses across her stomach until he reaches the apex of her thighs. He's on his knees now, looking at her core as he contemplates his next move.

She's pants as she feels his breath on her heat, teasing her. She lets a low whine, when he carefully slides a finger in to her, softly stroking.  
"Baby, you're so wet." He chokes out lowly. She giggles and replies, "well, I am in the shower." Her giggling is subdued as he strokes her again. She pushes down on his hand, hoping for some friction. She huffs when he doesn't continue, her giggling probably did it, she thinks to herself. Before she knows it, he attaches his lips to her clit, lapping as he begins to moves his fingers in and out of her quickly.

She feels her release build up, escalating, he adds a third finger brushing her g-spot repeatedly and sucks even harder, she falls off the plateau. He continues to lap at her as her orgasm subdues. He places a kiss on each of her thighs before steadying her wobbly legs, and rises from the floor of the shower. She does all she can think of. She kisses him forcefully, even more turned on by tasting herself on his tongue.

She traces his body with her fingertips, making her way to his hardness. Which she grasps firmly, he gasps at the contact, she fists him slowly dragging her hand up a down. He lets out a strangled noise of pleasure as she continues. Right before he climaxes she takes her hand away.

He attempts to protest but she only puts her finger to his lips silencing him.  
"Baby, shh. We haven't even got to the fun part." She smirks, amazed at the power she has over him right now. He regains his mind, and quickly picks her up and pins her against the shower wall. His tongue laving at her neck, and he lines himself up to her entrance.

For a final time he asks, "Are you sure? You don't have to do anything you don't wanna do."

She smiles at his chivalry and shoots back,"You have me naked and pinned against a wall, and you're asking me if I'm sure?"

He grins and kisses her softly before he slides in slowly. She gasps at his size, filling her so deliciously. He slowly pulls nearly all the way out and Back in again. A deadly cycle begins, she squirms begging him to increase the speed.

"Finn.. Please just.. So good, just please, faster." He contemplates it and right when she's about to whine again he increases the speed erratically.

She's feels the familiar build up again, he feels her walls pulsing around him so he trails his hand down and begins rubbing her where their bodies meet. His thrusts begin to lose their rhythm as he gets closer to his release. She lets out a loud moan as she falls over the edge, he follows quickly after exploding inside of her. She clutches onto him, not trusting her legs. Cold water streams over them, cooling their warm bodies. Neither aware of what just happened.

"Rach, is it really Earth day?" He softly asked, smirking when he saw the look of defeat on her face.

"No." She replied lowly, smiling softly, her blush visible.  
However, they freeze when they heard a familiar high pitched voice, "Finn, Damn you! What happened to all the hot water?!"


End file.
